


Harvey Specter does not back down from a Challenge

by TooSel



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harvey Specter, Crack, Humor, M/M, Smut, Top Mike Ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooSel/pseuds/TooSel
Summary: Mike, who didn't seem to pick up on the arousal buzzing in his system, only licked his lips and said, “Told you I wouldn't be fucking you. Now stop talking and let me kiss that mouth again.”Like it was already decided. Like Harvey couldn'ttakeit.(In which Mike has a big dick, but Harvey is determined to sit on it.)





	Harvey Specter does not back down from a Challenge

The thing is, Harvey should be used to Mike taking him by surprise by now. After all, he never does anything _but_. The first time he saw him, he introduced himself as someone else and spilled thousands of dollars worth of weed on the floor within the span of a minute, proceeded to blow Harvey's mind with the brain he had hidden behind that pretty face, and then continued to impress him case after case with his sharp wit and his bleeding heart that was surprisingly often an asset instead of a hindrance, and he hasn't really stopped since.

Though the biggest surprise of all was probably when Harvey realized that Mike reciprocated the feelings he had started harboring. Mike with his big brain and even bigger heart, his dreamy eyes and the boyish smile, the heaps he has yet to learn and the wisdom he already possesses despite that, Mike who isn't as straight as his litany of failed girlfriends suggests, who laughed into their first kiss like a blind man who had just seen the sun for the first time and then proceeded to wrap himself around Harvey like an octopus, holding on tightly. He hasn't let go since.

It should be obvious by now. With Mike, it's always the unexpected.

All this, however, didn't prepare Harvey in the slightest for the moment they stumbled into bed together for the first time and he came face to face with how well endowed Mike actually was. Which was... well, very.

It's not that Mike hadn't tried to warn him either. Harvey, being Harvey, just hadn't listened.

“Fuck, Mike,” he had growled between desperate kisses, “I can't wait to be inside you. And then have you inside me. I wanna fuck you, and then I wanna ride you...”

Mike, laughing like there was a joke only he was getting, had only said, “I don't think so, Harvey.”

Harvey had drawn back, raising his eyebrows. “You don't want me to fuck you?”

“Oh, you're gonna fuck me alright,” Mike had murmured, tracing the line of his jaw with his lips, still smiling. “I just don't think I'm gonna fuck you, that's all.”

Harvey had huffed. “If you think I'm misguided by social misconceptions about the role of the receiving partner during anal sex, you got another thing coming, rookie. I happen to enjoy getting fucked as much as the next person.”

Which turned out to be precisely the problem. Harvey did enjoy getting fucked, and he really had looked forward to it.

Then he actually saw Mike's cock. Which turned out to be extraordinarily big.

Harvey wasn't easily scared. Not at all. But the idea of a cock of this size breaching him made him break into a sweat, equally down to fear and arousal.

“God, Mike,” he said, tentatively reaching out to wrap his fingers around him. “Not to boost your ego or anything, but I had no idea you were so...”

“Huge?”

“Well endowed,” Harvey settled on. It was true, he never would have guessed. Because sure, Mike may act cocky from time to time, but not the 'I have a huge dick I wanna show off' sort of cocky.

Mike, who didn't seem to pick up on the arousal buzzing in Harvey's system, only licked his lips and said, “Told you I wouldn't be fucking you. Now stop talking and let me kiss that mouth again.”

Like it was already decided. Like Harvey couldn't _take_ it.

Their first time was still incredible, with Harvey fucking Mike into the mattress until they were both shouting and then collapsed around each other, sated and giddy with the happiness of finally being joint like this.

And yet.

In the following days, Harvey found himself restless. Distracted.

He just couldn't stop thinking about Mike's cock.

And it wasn't that he didn't get to enjoy it thoroughly, in many ways, up close and over and over. But Harvey wanted it inside him. He wanted Mike to fuck him, he wanted to take him in and feel the stretch, and it was as much the desire to feel Mike close as it was determination because Mike thought he couldn't.

Mike refusing him out of consideration was a slight comfort, but left him indignant at the same time. He was Harvey Specter, and he did not back down from a challenge. The fact that Mike didn't know that about him yet made him scoff.

So Harvey tried again, a few nights later.

“Mike,” he purred, kissing along his collarbone, “I want you to fuck me.”

Mike only laughed. “I'd love that, you horndog,” he replied and then proceeded to do nothing of the kind, as if Harvey's heartfelt desire was just dirty talk. As if he was ever not serious about achieving a goal. It was almost insulting, really.

Mike, in the meantime, was blissfully unaware, firmly believing that Harvey had accepted his refusal and moved on, as if the idea hadn't stuck in his head, put down roots, and festered into a full-blown obsession.

Tough luck.

Because Harvey is nothing if not stubborn. And he is going to sit on this dick if it's the last thing he does. He is not just going to take Mike, he is going to own it, to blow his mind and enjoy the hell out of it too.

Mike doesn't know what he has coming. But Harvey is going to show him what sleeping with him means.

Once the resolution has formed in his mind, Harvey begins developing a plan, going into meticulous detail of what he hopes will be a truly memorable night for both of them. He has no trouble playing it by ear when the situation requires it, but he still likes to be prepared when he gets the chance. And he plans on being thoroughly prepared for this, in every sense of the word.

Harvey settles on a Friday night so that they'll have plenty of time to enjoy themselves. Then he gets to the fun stage of his preparations. When Mike is at his own place one evening, he opens his private browser – just to be on the safe side – and starts looking up sex toys.

Harvey has a few of those already, but nothing this endeavor requires. He spends a good while longer on the website than he intended, getting sidetracked by the wide selection, before he places his order.

The discreet package arrives two days later, and Harvey is sorely tempted to unpack the toys and try them out right then and there, the thought alone leaving him half hard and aching. And he would have, too, dropped everything and spent the rest of the day and maybe some of the night in the bedroom with his new acquisitions, if it weren't for the fact that Mike is coming over in an hour. So he merely unpacks the box and puts the toys where Mike won't accidentally stumble over them. He thinks about jerking off to get it out of his system but ultimately decides against it, the idea of greeting Mike like this too tempting to refuse.

If Mike wonders what got into him that night, he doesn't ask. It's definitely one of the best dates they've had so far.

With the toys all set, Harvey eagerly awaits the weekend. He has it all planned out, knowing exactly when to start getting everything ready, most importantly himself. Mike doesn't have the faintest idea that he has something special planned when Harvey nonchalantly asks if he's free on Friday. He knows he is, of course, and only nods shortly when Mike agrees to stay over with a smile, giving nothing away.

Harvey has needled him a little and confirmed what he already expected, that most women Mike's been with felt uncomfortable because of his size, and he only ever topped one guy – or tried to before they gave up. He enjoys bottoming a lot, but Harvey does too, and he wants to let Mike top for once, to give him what other men couldn't or wouldn't and to prove that he's not just able, but also very willing to let Mike fuck him.

He grows more and more impatient during the week, restless with desire and arousal, the thought of finally having Mike in him leaving him mad with want until he can barely think straight.

So he may be a little obsessed. But he does have a good reason for it. And anyway, a little dedication to a cause never hurt anybody.

He asks Donna to reschedule his meetings for Friday afternoon and leaves the office early. Mike still has a few hours worth of work to get through (which Harvey arranged for), and he intends to make good use of the time.

The first thing Harvey does when he gets home is to shed his clothes and go about the task of cleaning himself thoroughly, inside and out. Neither he nor Mike are squeamish when it comes to bodily functions, and there isn't always time for lengthy preparations, but he figures that tonight is a perfect opportunity to go all in. If he's doing this, he might as well do it right.

He stands beneath the stream of his shower for a long time after the enema, just enjoying the heat of the water before scrubbing every inch of his skin with his best shower gel (which happens to be Mike's favorite), washing his hair, standing under the water a little longer, and then finally stepping out of the shower when he's satisfied with his cleanliness.

Harvey rubs himself dry, ignoring his half hard cock between his legs. Once he's in the bedroom, he takes out the box with the toys. The selection looks new and enticing, and he grabs a bottle of lube before getting comfortable on the bed.

Once he has squeezed a good amount of lube onto his palm, he reaches between his legs, spreading it a little before probing at the hole and pushing the tip of his finger in. He opens himself quickly, the familiar movements coming to him naturally, and he tries not to linger over the sensation, focusing on the clinical aspect of his actions to prevent himself from growing too aroused.

He adds a second finger, pushing in and out for a while, feeling around to deepen the stretch.

When he's ready he takes the first toy, an anal dildo, and spreads lube on it until it's slick. He takes a deep breath when he brings it between his legs, pushing the tip in. He doesn't go too far and is met with little resistance, his preparations having eased the way.

A thin layer of perspiration is forming on Harvey's skin as he goes deeper inch by inch, but he doesn't mind. He knows that Mike loves how it enhances his scent. It will only heighten his arousal.

By the time he has worked the dildo in he is openly sweating, his lip raw from where he keeps worrying it, his hole stretched wide, feeling slick and open. It's been a while since he last did something like this, and Harvey is caught between discomfort and arousal. His cock can't seem to decide whether to rise or go flaccid. He just stays as he is and breathes around the stretch, adjusting to the strain, before easing the dildo out of his body.

He grabs another toy, a cock-shaped dildo, and adds more lube before bringing it to his ass. It's rather big, not quite Mike's size but close, but Harvey is relaxed enough for it to slide in without much effort. He groans, sucking his lip in as he pushes deeper, feeling the heat of the stretch inside him. He's careful not to touch his cock, definitely more on the side of arousal than discomfort now.

He doesn't know how long he lies there, opening himself up more and more. He takes the dildo out when he's satisfied, feeling strangely loose and empty after working himself open for so long.

He reaches for an anal plug next, slicks it up and inserts it, just breathing for a while once it's fully seated. He grunts when he feels the plug shifting inside him when he moves to sit up.

“God,” he mutters. “God. Alright. Shit.”

He knows he's going to have to will his erection down somehow now. It's another hour before Mike arrives. He can't bear being hard for another hour without coming. And he wants to be at least somewhat composed when he gets here.

So he slides off the bed and pads into the bathroom with the dildos, overly aware of the plug inside him. He cleans the toys and puts them away, then washes his hands and gets dressed, hissing at the friction the fabric of his underwear provides. It's a struggle to cage his cock inside his pants, but he manages.

Harvey is still too aroused for words, so he keeps himself busy and at least marginally distracted by going through some briefs that are boring enough to let even his eager cock go soft, and so he's composed enough to give nothing away when the doorbell rings.

“Hey,” he greets Mike when he opens the door. For a second he is convinced that Mike will just know somehow, that he'll take one look at him and see what he's up to, but Mike just grins.

“Hey yourself.” He leans in to give Harvey a quick kiss, then steps inside. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, sure,” Harvey replies easily, suppressing a shiver of anticipation. “What about you? Got everything done at work?”

Mike lets out a short laugh. “Good one. Actually, you know those Arnold files you sent me to fetch earlier? Turns out someone got there before us. Yeah, that's right, opposing counsel made a surprise appearance. Which means that I'll basically have triple the amount of work now...”

He launches into a detailed description of the situation and Harvey listens with half an ear, part of him genuinely interested in the recent developments, the other part thoroughly distracted by the plug sitting tightly in his ass.

He fixes them a drink while Mike explains and then they sit down, which elicits a stifled groan from Harvey and a raised eyebrow from Mike, who just shrugs when he brushes it off.

They talk for a while, ordering in and eating with Mike's feet in Harvey's lap. The constant feeling of the plug inside him, a reminder of his actions of the past hours and a promise of what is yet to come while Mike is none the wiser, thrills Harvey beyond words, and they gravitate towards each other after dinner naturally, ending up half on top of each other. Harvey cherishes these calm moments with Mike, but he loves it even more when they gradually turn into something more charged.

Their fingers begin trailing down each other's arms before long, their hands exploring familiar curves and sensitive spots. Harvey excuses himself to the bathroom with a lingering kiss when they are ready to take things to the bedroom, smirking as he instructs, “You stay right here, I'll be back in a moment.”

Mike just nods with a grin, completely clueless.

Harvey bites his lip when the door clicks shut behind him, briefly leaning against it. Then he straightens, removing the plug and washing it off before putting it away. He probes at his hole, satisfied with how open he is. His cock twitches at the touch, prompting him to finish up quickly and exit the bathroom again.

“Come with me,” he says, holding out a hand. He pulls Mike to his feet, cupping his face before he leans in to devour his mouth. Mike responds readily, parting his lips as he pushes against him. They kiss for a good long while before Mike's hands start exploring his chest and Harvey gets impatient. He starts walking them backwards without breaking the kiss, purposefully making his way to the bedroom as his stomach prickles with excitement.

“Get out of that shirt,” he instructs as soon as they are in the bedroom, practically tearing at the fabric.

Mike chuckles, leaving his shirt to him while he unbuckles his belt. “Alright, alright. Someone's eager today.”

Harvey just growls, finally managing to pull the shirt off him and unceremoniously dropping it on the floor. He dives in for another kiss, stepping closer to feel the smooth, warm skin of Mike's chest. He presses against him, but the thin layer of cotton between them distracts him. Too much of a barrier for his taste.

“Come on, you too,” Mike demands, clearly sharing the sentiment. “Let me touch that- yeah, come on, I wanna-”

Harvey draws back to pull the shirt over his head. Then he shimmies out of his pants, leaving only his underwear. Mike immediately steps closer, pulling him in by his waistband, their erections brushing as their hips press flush against each other.

They groan in unison before Harvey captures Mike's lips again, unbuttoning his pants before pulling them down. Mike drops on the bed to kick them off, taking care of his socks while Harvey crawls over him.

“God, I want you so badly,” he mutters before diving right back in, desperate to chase the taste of Mike's mouth.

“Me too,” Mike pants against him. “God, you're so hot. You make me so crazy, Harvey, you have no idea.”

“I think I do, if it's anything like what you do to me.”

Mike moans, grasping Harvey's neck as he pulls him closer. “God, fuck. I wanna suck you,” he mutters against his lips. Harvey hums, his cock twitching at the thought.

“Tempting,” he murmurs, licking along Mike's jaw, biting down gently before easing the hurt with a brush of his lips, “but I had something else in mind.”

“Oh? Is that so?” Mike smirks, and Harvey grins at his easy self-assurance, thinking he knows exactly what Harvey means. “So you wanna go straight to fucking me, huh?”

Harvey hums. “Also very tempting, and another time I'll definitely go for it, but not today, no.”

That makes Mike draw back, raising his eyebrows as he gazes at him. “What then? Is it that _you_ wanna suck me? Because I would totally be down for that.”

“I know you would,” Harvey replies, letting his hand trail downwards to brush Mike's cock. He smirks at the twitch he gives in response, pushing back into the light touch on instinct. “But no, that's still not it. You're thinking in the wrong direction.”

Mike narrows his eyes. “Look, if it's a messy hand job you're after, all you have to do is ask. Anytime. But something tells me that's not it either.”

“That's the first thing you got right,” Harvey remarks, kissing a wet trail down Mike's neck and chest, lingering over every point his lips connect with his skin.

Mike waits, but when it becomes clear that he isn't going to say more he asks, “So what _do_ you want to do? Because whatever it is, I'm pretty sure I'm down for it, and I'd really like to get started whenever you're ready. So. Just, you know, say the word.”

Harvey smirks into the soft skin of Mike's stomach. He turns his head to kiss the spot right next to his bellybutton, then lifts his head to look him straight in the eye as he says, “That's good, since I'd rather like for you to get your cock in my ass and fuck me as soon as possible.”

Mike's face is priceless. He is silent for a long, breathless beat before he says, “You're serious?”

It's a statement, but his voice is hesitant enough to make it sound like a question.

“Believe me, I've rarely been more serious about anything in my life,” Harvey says dryly. “I told you, I wanted you to fuck me. And I always get what I want.”

He takes Mike's hand and brings it to his ass, nudging him to squeeze.

“Fuck,” Mike groans. He licks his lips, shaking his head slightly. “Right, you are serious. Okay. But Harvey, you know that 'now' is not realistic, right? Because... not to boast or anything, but have you seen me? And I have a feeling that it may have been a while since you've done this and I swear to god I am _not_ going to hurt you, so if you really want to try this, and I say try because trust me, I would love to fuck you but I have tried and failed before, so we are sure as shit going to take our time and prepare the hell out of you, and that's really not-”

“Mike,” Harvey interrupts him. “Stop talking.”

He sits back on his heels to pull down his pants, throwing them on the floor. Then he lowers himself on his side, motioning Mike to do the same. Harvey supports himself on his elbow, parting his legs before guiding Mike's hand between them. Mike's eyes grow wide when he feels the slickness. He tentatively probes at the entrance, confirming that Harvey is indeed prepared.

Before he can even open his mouth, Harvey says, “Don't worry.” He smirks. “When have you ever known me to go into something unprepared? I took care of everything. I'm ready, Mike. You can fuck me.”

“Fuck,” Mike whispers again, closing his eyes with an almost pained expression. He withdraws his hand, rolling onto his back as he takes a deep breath.

Harvey frowns at him. “What's wrong?”

“Shit,” Mike groans. “Nothing. I'm gonna come. Oh, fuck.”

Harvey chuckles. “Alright, take the drama down a notch.”

“I'm not being dramatic, I'm so fucking turned on right now that I might come in my pants, just give me a moment,” Mike argues, slapping Harvey's chest in emphasis as he takes a deep breath. Harvey, however, has no plans of waiting even another second.

“Hmm. No. Not a chance,” he announces, crawling back over him. He rolls his hips, his cock brushing his tented underwear, and Mike groans, still staring at him in shock and awe and something like adoration. Harvey wants to kiss that expression right off his face, and so he does. He leans in, capturing Mike's lips in a kiss dirty enough to draw a moan from both of them.

When they break apart to catch their breath, Mike smirks, his eyes bright. “You really want me to fuck you that badly, huh? Because I've got to say, that's pretty flattering.”

“Would I have gone through all that trouble if I didn't?”

Mike foregoes a reply and lifts his head to kiss him again, pushing his tongue past the seam of his lips to explore his mouth hungrily. His hands passes the small of Harvey's back, moving over his cheeks to squeeze his ass. He groans into his mouth when Harvey encourages the touch, pushing back against his hands. He's growing impatient now, tugging at the waistband of Mike's underwear, and Mike takes the hint. He breaks the kiss and takes his hands off Harvey's ass to push his underwear down. Harvey sits back so he can discard of the fabric, then immediately slaps Mike's fingers away from his cock to take it in hand himself.

Mike lets out a choked moan as he strokes him, applying the exact pressure he knows Mike needs. Harvey loves the feeling of Mike's cock in his hand. He can't wait to know what it feels like inside him.

“Stop,” Mike gasps when he picks up his pace. “Oh fuck, Harvey. You gotta be careful, unless you want this to end before it started. I wasn't lying when I said I was going to come. I am so close right now, you have no idea.”

“Don't,” Harvey chastises, letting go of his cock to run his hands up his side instead, brushing over his nipples when he reaches his chest. “I didn't plan all this for you to come before you even get your cock in my ass. You are not allowed to come before you fucked me.”

Mike lets out a choked laugh. “Yes, sir,” he agrees with a salute and then rolls over, throwing a leg over Harvey's as he kisses him again. He draws back when Harvey cants his hips, desperate for some friction. “How do you want to do this? Whatever you want, I'm down for it.”

“I don't really give a shit as long as your cock ends up in my ass, but seeing as you insist on talking all the time I suppose I'm gonna have to ride you and do all the work myself.”

Mike gives him a cheeky grin. “Well, since you already insisted on starting without me...”

He trails off, his smile faltering as he grasps Harvey's arm. “I'm serious, though. I'm happy to try this, but I would never forgive myself if I hurt you, so if this doesn't work or you're uncomfortable in any way, we stop. No discussion. That's my condition. You do not play the hero, and you do not get stubborn if it doesn't work. There's a time and place for everything and I know you're probably the most obstinate man I've ever met, but this is where I'll draw the line.”

“Understood,” Harvey says with a curt nod, “and I agree to your terms. But they won't be necessary. I took good care of preparing myself. I can take it.”

And with that he swings a leg back over Mike, patting around the sheets until he finds what he's looking for.

“Go on,” he encourages him, pushing the lube into one of his hands before guiding the other to his entrance. “Check for yourself.”

Mike doesn't need to be told twice. He gives him a quick kiss that Harvey gladly draws out, then opens the lid of the bottle and squeezes a generous amount onto his hands. Harvey looks at his face as he reaches behind him and starts massaging around his hole, watching the minute shifts in his expression, the telltale signs betraying his arousal that Harvey drinks in greedily.

Mike is achingly gentle as he probes at his entrance. A sigh escapes his parted lips when two of his fingers slide into Harvey with ease. He gives a few shallow thrusts with them, smiling when Harvey's breath hitches.

“You didn't do a bad job there, I'll have to admit.”

“Of course I didn't.” Harvey scoffs, because, really. As if he would ever. “Are you happy? Can we get on with it now?”

His cock is starting to hurt with neglect. Mike chuckles softly, licking his lips. “Yes, I'm very happy. But nope, I'm not going to fuck you just yet.”

Harvey groans. “I never took you for cruel. What happened to that bleeding heart of yours? I'm almost starting to believe you don't _want_ to fuck me.”

“Patience, babe,” Mike soothes him with a grin. “Trust me, there's nothing I'd love more. But I meant what I said, I'm not gonna risk hurting you. So we're doing this my way, and we're taking our time.”

Harvey rolls his eyes, though Mike's stubborn concern is actually more than a little touching. He kisses him, rough and quick, before rolling off him and slumping on his back. He gives him an expectant look when Mike raises his eyebrows.

“Well? Are you going to get on with it or what? I've done all the work so far. It's your turn now.”

Mike smirks and scrambles up. “My pleasure,” he says, taking hold of Harvey's knees to push them apart. “Let me,” he murmurs, crawling between his legs. He places a kiss on Harvey's thigh, then grabs the lube again and coats his fingers before canting Harvey's hips and reaching behind them. Harvey watches as he pushes into him with two fingers, then drops his head onto the pillow. His eyes fall closed as he focuses on the feeling of Mike's fingers stroking him from the inside.

“Good?” Mike asks, and Harvey nods.

“Very.”

One of Mike's hands is steadying his hips, a warm and constant weight keeping him in place, while the other opens him further. It feels surprisingly tender and intimate, especially face to face like this, and Harvey loses himself in the sensation until he feels like he is floating, the center of his being having shifted from his core to Mike above him, around him, inside him.

“Fuck, Mike,” he sighs when his cock begins to ache in earnest, leaking copiously. His voice is surprisingly hoarse. “You're going to kill me.”

“Not if I get a say in it,” Mike gives back, equally breathless. “I think you're ready, though. We can try soon.”

“Now,” Harvey corrects, and he expects Mike to argue, but he just withdraws his fingers, leaving him feeling empty and cool where the air brushes his slick entrance, to reach for a condom. The wrapping rustles as he takes it out and rolls it on without much ado before grabbing the lube again.

Harvey hears the click of the bottle, the squeeze as Mike coats himself.

“Do you still want to ride me?” he asks, and Harvey is tempted to just stay where he is and let him do as he pleases, but the thought of straddling Mike and watching him writhe beneath him is too good to pass up on.

“Move over,” he demands, and Mike complies immediately, settling on his back. He licks his lips, his gaze fixed on Harvey, who only takes one look at his face before reaching behind himself to hold Mike's cock in place.

“Please go slow,” Mike says, his voice down to a whisper, and Harvey nods. He brings the tip of his cock to his entrance, nudging his hole before he slowly sinks down an inch.

“Shit,” Mike hisses when he's past the tight ring of muscles, at the same time as Harvey groans, biting his lip. “Hey,” he asks, his voice breathless, “you okay?”

“Oh, yeah,” Harvey gives back with a hazy smirk, supporting himself on Mike's shoulder as he lowers himself further. “Fuck,” he gets out, his chest heaving. It's tight, but their preparations have left him open and relaxed enough to feel no pain at all, only a stretch he can easily breathe through.

“Shit, Harvey. Ah. God.” Mike's lip is red and shiny from where he keeps biting it in an attempt to keep his composure. “Go slow. Slow.”

“I'm okay,” Harvey assures him, and Mike chokes out a pained laugh.

“That's great, me too, but I'm actually more than just okay, so you really do need to take it slow or this will be over in a few seconds.”

“Don't you dare,” Harvey gives back, working up every ounce of restrain he possesses as he sinks down inch by inch until his ass is flush against Mike's hips.

“Fuck,” they groan in unison.

“You're so tight,” Mike murmurs, his hands roaming his thighs and hips endlessly, getting so close to Harvey's cock that it gives a painful jolt. “Are you really alright? Does it hurt? We can go slow, we can stop-”

“Yes, I'm more than alright, no, it doesn't hurt, no, we don't need to go slow at all, and no, you are under no circumstances allowed to stop.” He leans down, giving Mike a kiss so dirty that his cock weeps with precome at the combined sensation of Mike's skin against his, his hands on his body, and his cock finally inside him after days of longing.

It feels even better than he imagined. Not because Harvey is a size queen (he isn't really, as an advocate of quantity over quality he enjoys a good cock regardless of size), but because it's Mike's. It's Mike inside him and under him, it's Mike's hand gripping his hips so tightly that he might leave bruises, it's Mike staring up at him in wonder and adoration and something that runs much deeper, something Harvey can't name yet but knows he feels as well, and that's what makes it perfect. It's _Mike_.

“You're incredible,” Mike says, and Harvey just blinks because he was thinking the exact same thing back at him right then. He leans in to kiss him, tightening his muscles before he straightens.

“You haven't seen anything yet.”

And with that he begins to move, spurred by Mike gasping and moaning beneath him, groaning in encouragement when he starts moving along.

It's smooth at first, back and forth and back and forth again, mounting his pleasure steadily. His thighs are beginning to ache with the strain, but there is no way in hell he is stopping now. Mike is meeting him for every thrust, canting his hips in sync with his movements, adding light strokes of Harvey's cock that leave him whimpering.

They gradually pick up their pace, their rhythm growing almost erratic before it stutters, losing all regularity as Harvey gives up finesse and just chases the sensation that has him moaning, steadily driving him closer to the edge he has been tumbling on from the start.

Mike's hands wander up his sides, brushing his nipples before cupping the back of his neck and pulling him in. He gives him a kiss that is more a slick slide of lips, murmuring, “I wanna try something else, okay?”

Harvey grunts. “As long as you don't stop.”

“Just for a moment,” Mike promises. He nudges Harvey's thigh, who sucks in a sharp breath when he lifts his hips and Mike's cock slips out of him, leaving him empty and burning. “On your side,” Mike instructs, “back to me.”

Harvey rolls over. Mike follows immediately, pressing against him from head to toe, grabbing one of his thighs to lift it. He brings his cock back to Harvey's hole and enters, breathlessly asking, “Okay?”

Harvey nods, and Mike doesn't waste any more time before resuming their previous rhythm, fast and hard and unrelenting. Harvey hangs his head and moans shamelessly at the new angle, hissing every time he brushes his prostate. The sounds only seem to encourage Mike. He reaches around Harvey to grip his cock, spreading the drops of wetness from the tip as he strokes him.

“I know it's a shame with all the trouble you went through, but I really don't think I'm going to last much longer,” Mike pants against his neck. The hair on the back of Harvey's neck rises. Having been at it a good hour before this, he certainly isn't going to last either.

“Same here,” he gets out, pushing his hips back to meet Mike's thrusts. “Never mind that. Just finish me off. This isn't the last time we're doing this.”

Mike laughs breathlessly, his hot breath tickling his sensitive skin. “Definitely not,” he agrees, and then he starts stroking Harvey in earnest, finding a rhythm between his thrusts and his caresses that has Harvey on the edge in seconds.

When he comes, it's with his head thrown back and a cry on his lips, Mike's encouraging moans right by his ear as he strokes him through it, using streaks of his come to ease the slide.

“That's it, that's so hot,” he mutters, and Harvey can tell from his breaking voice that the clenching of his muscles is giving him the rest.

“Come on, come for me,” he urges him on, his tongue heavy with the blissful satisfaction taking hold of him. Mike doesn't need to be told twice. He pushes into him a few more times, gripping his hips so tightly that he's going to leave marks for sure, and then stiffens completely as he spends himself. Harvey groans alongside Mike's moans, the little breathless _ah, ah, ah_ he lets out as Harvey clenches around him.

“Fuck,” Mike whispers, his voice breaking, and then he collapses half on top of Harvey, drawing deep breaths before he manages to roll over and pull out. Harvey grimaces at the sensation, but is soon distracted by Mike pulling him over until their limbs are entangled, their glistening skin pressing together.

For a while they remain silent, their heart rates slowly returning to normal as they revel in the blissful aftermath.

Harvey finally lets out a sigh, deep contentment seeping into his voice as he says, “Longest fuck of my life.”

Mike bursts into laughter. Harvey raises his brows, then rolls his eyes when he realizes what he said. “You're a child.”

“My anatomy suggests otherwise.”

Harvey can't help the grin stealing onto his face. “Told you I could take it,” he says, satisfied when Mike gives him a beaming smile.

“Yeah, and I'm never going to doubt you again.”

“You had better not,” Harvey agrees with a chuckle.

Mike sighs, giving him a dreamy look. “We are _so_ doing this again soon.”

“Whenever you're ready,” Harvey murmurs. His relaxation is gradually turning into sleepiness, only heightened by how comfortable he is. He feels properly worn out and used in the best possible way, and the vibrations of Mike's chuckles against his skin are just the cherry on top.

“Not that soon,” he says, snuggling up to him. “Even if you didn't need a break, I do.”

Harvey lets out an exaggerated sigh. “You're young. You're supposed to have more stamina.”

“Yeah, but when I'm fucking the most gorgeous man in the country? No can do.”

“Charmer.”

“Horndog. Now shut up and cuddle me, will you?”

“Is that a challenge?” Harvey asks, pulling the duvet over them before wrapping his arms around Mike tightly.

“It can be,” Mike replies, nestling into the crook of his neck. Harvey hums.

“Good. Cause you should know by now, I never back down from a challenge.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since Mike being huge is basically canon, I had to write this plot bunny. As always, English isn't my native language and this is unbetad, so if anything's funny, feel free to let me know! If you enjoyed this or if there's anything else you'd like to say (concrit is always appreciated!), comments make me super happy :)


End file.
